1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit that is used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known that a microactuator is provided in a suspension board with circuit on which a magnetic head is mounted so as to adjust the position and the angle of the magnetic head finely.
There has been proposed, for example, a head gimbal assembly including a tongue portion that has a stage and in which a trace is formed, a head slider that is fixed to the stage, and a piezoelectric element that is provided in the tongue portion and supports the stage so that the stage is capable of rotating (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-146631).
In the head gimbal assembly in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-146631, the stage and the head slider are rotated by the stretching and shrinking movement of the piezoelectric element. The trace is wired around so as to detour around the end portion of the head slider at the time of the rotation.